As a consortium cancer center, the role of the administrative leaders is critically important to assure that the Consortium partners (Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, University of Washington, Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center) plan, coordinate and communicate their activities in a manner that supports Consortium goals and strategies. All of the Consortium partners are well established with large grant bases and have their own administrative staff members who conduct their ongoing business functions. Consortium administrative staff have the responsibility to assure that the following joint cancer center activities are managed in a coordinated and collaborative manner: strategic planning; strategic implementation; program development and evaluation; membership recruitment and review; recruitment support; shared resource development and review; shared resource management; space planning; planning and evaluation; pilot funding initiatives; clinical trials reporting; internal communications re: Consortium activities; ongoing data collection and reporting as required by the CCSG grant; cross-institutional funds flow; grant accounting and expenditure monitoring; and Consortium committee support.